Wander over yonder season 3 episode 1-3
by Kanisha the writer
Summary: Wander, and Sylvia meet Jasimae, wander's childhood friend and Lord hater meets Emperor Destroyer, Lord Dominator's older brother and Mr.riddle.
1. Chapter 1

It's been an year have passed after stopping Lord dominator from taking over the world. Wander and Sylvia are walking when they see a little town called glortopia.

"Look Syl, a nice little town", Wander points out.

"Great, we can get something to eat", replied Sylvia, and start walking towards a diner.

After they finish eating, Wander notices that a stranger about his size and shape, seeing him or her looking sad over the corner.

"That was great", said Sylvia, relaxed.

"Right wander, wander", Slyvia called to her friend, about to leave, then notices wander isn't right next to her.

"Hello, folks call me wander, and that is my pal, Sylvia", Wander proclaimed to the stranger.

"And I was wondering is there anything I could do to make you smile",Wander told the stranger.

"I will be happy, when I find my childhood friend. I've been searching all around the galaxy", said Jasimae, mysteriously.

"Then, we will help you find your friend", Wander assured the stranger.

"Right sylvia?" asked Wander, looking at Sylvia's direction.

"Hang on", said Sylvia, getting a drink. "Alright, let's go".

"Now, let's find your childhood friend, with some action music", said Wander with his banjo, and they ride on sylvia, while travelling around the galaxy.

On Lord Hater's ship.

"Commander peepers, what the plan for today?" asked Lord Hater.

"Actually sir, there's nothing on schedule", Commander peepers admitted.

"Except about meeting a person named Emperor Destroyer", Commander peepers points out.

"Oh yeah, I met him at a villains convention", Lord Hater remembered.

"He said that he going to help me get rid of my most despised enemy", Lord Hater told Peepers.

"Oh boy, when are you meeting Emporer Destroyer, sir?" asked Commander peepers.

"He's suppose be here in 5 minutes, then our evil plan will unfoil", answered Lord Hater

Back with Wander, Sylvia, and Jasimae, their still looking until Jasimae realizes something.

"hey wander, do you think I can see under your hat?" jasimae asked.

Wander takes his hat off, Jasimae puts her hood down, then they look into each other's eyes and realize that know each other.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't recognize you before". said Jasimae. "so, you go by wander now".

"Yep", Wander answered with a smile.

"Want to have some fun?" asked Jasimae.

On Lord Hater's ship.

"Commander peepers, what the plan for today". asked Lord Hater.

"Actually sir, there's nothing on schedule. Except about meeting a person named Emperor Destroyer", said Commander peepers.

"oh yeah, I met him at a villains convention". said Lord Hater. "he said that he going to help me get rid of my most despised enemy".

"oh boy, when are you meeting Emporer Destroyer, sir". Asked Commander peepers.

"he's suppose be here in 5 minutes, then our evil plan will unfoil". said Lord Hater

Back with Wander, Sylvia, and Jasimae, their still looking until Jasimae realizes something.

"hey wander, do you think I can see under your hat". jasimae asked.

Wander takes his hat off, Jasimae puts her hood down, then they look into each other's eyes and realize that know each other.

"oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't recognize you before", said Jasimae. "so, you go by wander now, interesting, still helping people".

"That's the plan, to spread happiness throughout the galaxy", said wander, so jasimae hands wander his hat back.

"Now, that we have established that, can somebody explain this", Sylvia wondered.

"Oh right, me and jasimae use to travel together as kids, until jasimae had to go on a little trip, since then we go our separate ways", Wander explained.

"So, how do you find us?" asked Sylvia.

"I heard about your adventures, your travel, your heroics, your bravery, your strength", Jasimae told them, while she started playing.

"Then, I started looking all over hearing how much you help, the danger you've faced, the people you have met, so I keep going all over, until I bump into you", Sang Jasimae, still playing the banjo.

"Now, we're together again, best friends until the end". Sang Jasimae and Wander, then wander see Sylvia sitting on a long relaxes and brings to her to join in with the song.

"Come on, syl, join". Said Wander.

"I met a new friend, and on my way to another crazy adventure, filled with danger and delight, and maybe met new friends tonight". Sang Sylvia.

"That's it", said Wander.

"Together again as friends", They said in unison, and Wander has a banjo solo and it's it back in his hat.

On Emperor Destroyer's ship, which is the shape of a boar mixed with a shark familiar to hater's ship in "end of the galaxy", when he faces dominator.

"Well, it's seem my little sis got stopped by some do gooders, oh well I'll have to handle this myself", said Emperor Destroyer, looking at the galaxy."but I need Intel to crush my enemies".

"Hello, Emperor Destroyer", Lord Hater greeted his new friend, at the door.

"And there's the goofball with the Intel", said Lord Destroyer, and transport hater on the ship.

"Lord Hater, just the man, I'm looking for", said Emperor Destroyer , like the men of m.e.r.f.

"Really?" asked Emperor Destroyer, gritted his teeth, when he said do gooders.

"That's wander, he is a positive, helpful, and one of the biggest do gooders around". Lord hater continues talking, with an earphone on his head and looking at the picture of wander.

"what about the zobornax?" asked emperor Destroyer.

"That's Sylvia, wander's best friend, bodyguard, and doesn't like to show her soft side". Lord hater tells her.

"Interesting, it's seems the main do gooder is wander". Said Emperor Destroyer. "If I destroy him, I can destroy the galaxy",

"You mean conquer". said Lord Hater. "Right".

"Of course, do you think I can borrow some of your watchdogs", Emperor Destroyer lied.

In a maze, wander and jasimae are chasing each other, they play costume change, visit other places that wander's friends are, with Sylvia right by their side, then just start relaxing, until they hear a scream.

"Oh no, somebody needs help, let's go", said wander, so he helps jasimae up, and they dash away on Sylvia, towards glortopia.

Where, the find yellow/black creatures have a square body, lightening mask, and purple skin screaming, sees emperor destroyer's ship, and watch dogs wearing body armor and eyes are green shooting lasers at them which makes the people just quiver.

"Oh no, it's emperor destroyer", Jasimae complained, recognizing the ship.

"Who?" wondered wander and Sylvia.

"An enemy, that I faced on my adventures", said Jasimae.

"Maybe, we could help convince him, not to be such a bad guy", said Wander, being the positive person, he is.

"Wander, I know you have a good heart, but i'm telling you", said Jaimae. "that Emperor Destroyer can't be turned around that easy".

"We never know until we try", said Wander, and walks towards the watchguards.

"hello, folks call me wander", said Wander. "and I'm wondering if there is a way to convince you to not to conquer this planet".

"hmm, there's the wandering weirdo now, watchguards get him", said Emperor Destroyer.

"so, what do you think?". asked Wander, holding out his hands, then the watchguards start shooting lasers.

"let's go", said jasimae, riding on sylvia and try to save wander, but more watchguards come out of nowhere.

"Sylvia, we have to make sure those guards hit wander with those green lasers". said Jasimae, running away from the watchguards.

"ok",said Sylvia.

"wait why", she said, confused.

"because if he gets hit with that laser, he will become as evil as emperor Destroyer", Explained Jasimae.

"why didn't you say so?" asked Sylvia and rushes, dodges the lasers.

So, wander reaches into his hat and finds glitter, which is actually glitter bombs, that blinds the watchguards.

"Well, look at that, I hope they love my glitter bombs", said Wander, then sees more watchguards charging towards him.

"I wonder if I have more glitter, or streamers", said Wander, then shoots streams out of his cannon.

"so, wander might be hard to destroy", said Emperor Destroyer. "Then maybe I should give him a little surprise".

So, the watchguards give wander a big present.

"wow, a present, I wonder what's inside!" exclaimed Wander, then starts ripping it open, which causes a huge explosion.

"wander!". called Sylvia, once she saw the huge explosion, and runs right towards it and see a giant hole with wander in it and unconscious. "wander".

"No, my best buddy", said Sylvia, with tears.

"and mine too". said Jasimae with tears.

"now, I can destroy the universe, but before I do". said Emperor Destroyer, then kicks hater out into space.

"no, it's happening again". said Lord Hater.

So, Emperor Destroyer send this watchguards all around, wander is still unconscious, sylvia, and Jasimae is crying, and hater is drifting in space.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Wander over Yonder, Wander gets reunited from an old friend: Jasimae, then the heroes meet a new villian: Lord Dominator's brother,Emperor Destroyer, and takes revenge on Wander.

As Emperor Destroyer take revenge, an bomb hits Wander, which results in tears, and shock.

(Theme song plays)

Wander regains consciousness, when he sees one of the little bots crushed, and then it showed what emperor destroyer is doing.

"Soon, the universe will be mine, man I can't believe. how easy it was to get rid of that gullible do-gooder", Emperor destroyer assumed. Then the message ends.

So, wander walks out sadly out of the hole, and to somewhere faraway, while playing his banjo, and remembers something of his past.

At the moment, the screen shows little wander and Jasimae playing, when there was clouds moving in, and the lightning scares Jasimae.

So wander plays his banjo to calm her down, also wander remembers the event of when lord dominator is singing "i'm a bad guy", and the end of the legend.

Meanwhile, Sylvia, and Jasimae walking in a orbble and bump into hater's ship.

"What happened?" wondered Lord Hater.

"It seems we bump into an orbble", Commander peepers figured out.

"Uh,Oh no, it's too early for this", Sylvia groaned.

"What, who we bump into?" asked Jasimae, not knowing who's ship it is.

"Hater's ship, this guy who tries to take over the galaxy", Sylvia explained in a short way.

"So, what should we do?" asked Jasimae.

"Don't worry, he's not problem, let's just go", said Sylvia, then they walk away.

Inside the ship, hater is zapping feathers, and commander peepers is searching for emperor Destroyer's robots.

"Sir, I have found a boss bot". said Commander peepers.

"Great, set a course to the distant plant". said Lord Hater.

Back with Wander, he's just playing his banjo.

"I hope sylvia and jasimae is alright", Wander wished.

Then wander's stomach starts growling, so he reachs into his hat and gets out a picnic basket.

From a distant Emperor Destroyer sees Wander, then appear behind him.

"Well, if isn't the little wanderer, I thought you wouldn't be that easy to destroy you", said Emperor Destroyer

"Nice to meet you, Emperor Destroyer", Wander greeted the new enemy,acting casual.

"how can you be so happy?" asked Emperor Destroyer.

"Because being happy, helps anybody get through the day", answered wander.

In space, Jasimae and Sylvia somehow ends up at the planet Quartzitis, where hater and Peepers are destroying Emperor Destroyer's bots.

"Well, look at that the bad guy lord hater is trying to take down Emperor Destroyer", Jasimae analyzed.

"Want to help take these bots down?" asked Jasimae, looking confident.

"You bet,i'm ready", Sylvia told Jasimae.

So, they come down like a meteor, sylvia uses her usual fighting styles and uses robots like punching bags, and Jasimae uses a laser gun, that was pretty powerful.

They see that all the robots are destroyed, which makes them happy and instead of attack like enemies, they actually decide to this time to make a deal, to take down emperor destroyer together.

Then, they see an red/green explosion from the planet that they left wander on.

"Emperor destroyer, that means wander's ok, let's go", said Jasimae, so they race to the planet.

On the planet, Wander is dancing, and playing his banjo, avoided emperor destroyer's laser eyes, which makes emperor destroyer angry .

"How come it's so hard to destroy you?" wondered Emperor Destroyer.

"Because he's a mystical space nomad, who suppose to help the galaxy, which protects him from your villains", Jasimae joked, but had a serious look on her face to hide the funiness.

"Really, then I guess trying to destroy you myself, won't do it", Emperor Destroyer knowing something's up.

"Nope", said Jasimae.

"Well, then I guess i'm going to have to find another way, and I won't stop until I get my sister's revenge", proclaimed Emperor Destroyer .

Then everybody realize who he's talking about.

After Emperor Destroyer leaves, Jasimae, Sylvia, and Wander are hugging, so for a few minutes they relax .

"So, we're going have to deal with Dominator's brother", Sylvia sighed.

"Uh, don't worry I know you can handle it", said Jasimae, then she was about leave.

"Wait, jasimae where are you going?" asked Wander.

"Back exploring, I don't want to get in your way", Jaismae told them.

A moment, Wander and Sylvia look at each other.

"You know Jasimae, it was fun having you around, maybe you could come with us". said Sylvia .

"Really?" asked Jasimae, surprised.

"Yeah, it's always fun travelling with a friend, what do you say", Wander insisted.

"I would love it". said Jasimae.

And it ends with Jasimae, Wander riding on sylvia with in an orbble.

In the picture epilogue, where Emperor Destroyer is calling somebody.

"Hello, Mr. Riddle speaking, how can I help you", answered a sketch of man with a banana like head, wearing a suit, near his riddle book, in his office.

"Yes, I need some help gettung rid of a wandering weirdo", said Emperor Destoyer.

That's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Wander over yonder, Wander, Sylvia, and Jasimae stop half of Emperor Destroyer from controlling the universe with the help of Lord Hater and Commander Peepers.

But this hasn't stopped Emperor Destroyer and she has a new plan for the heroes.

(Theme song)

"No problem, we're always happy to help", Wander replied.

"Yeah", Jasimae agreed.

"Plus I needed some work to do for today", said Sylvia.

"Glad, I met you nice people", Billy said in excitement.

In Emperor Destroyer's ship, Mr. Riddle: a round-headed man wearing a black suit, black gloves, and black shoes.

"So, you need my help", said .

"I have a job,for you, this capture these three do-gooders", answered Emperor Destroyer.

"Ok, I got a perfect plan, it's a fun ride", said Mr. riddle, with an evil smile.

"I hope your trap works", said Emperor Destroyer.

"It's already in progress", said Mr. riddle.

Back with the heroes.

"Can you test this maze, before I can let anybody go in?" asked Billy.

"I don't know", said Sylvia.

"Let's give a try it could be fun", Wander suggested.

"Then, let's go", said Jasimae.

"Operation maze is on the move", Billy reported on the phone to Mr. Riddle.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Mr riddle in the ship and teleport to the middle of the maze.

"You know, I normally don't like mazes, but this isn't half bad", Jasimae points out.

"Yeah, but don't you think this look odd", said Slyvia.

"Right, Jasimae?" Slyvia asked.

"Wander, Jasime, Wander!" Slyvia called, noticing they're not around.

The screen zooms out, showing the maze is growing, and filled with thorns.

"This is beautiful, wow what a confidence, this looks like that split my personalities", Wander noticed, walking near a familiar area.

"Good observation skils", complimented, coming out of the mirror.

"Oh, hello stranger, who are you?" asked Wander.

" , master of mazes and mysteries", introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you ", said Wander, in a polite manner.

"I wish I could say the same, wander, but i'm on a mission", lied.

"Now, let's see your helpless side", said , then puts the ring through Wander, which turns him into a little 4-year-old wander.

"Aww, how adorable, now for your friends", said and teleports wander to the ship.

"Well done", Emperor Destroyer congratulationed .

The screen goes back to Jasimae near flowers.

"Hey, I never seen these flowers before", said Jasimae,sniffing the flowers.

Then, Jasimae looking at the purple flower becoming a giant monster.

"That's no matter how beautiful a flower is on the outside, there's evil in the inside", said .

" , you fiend, what are you doing here", said Jasimae.

"To catch some do-gooders, I already catched that wandering weirdo", admitted.

"Wander, I have to find Slyvia", Jasimae figured out, then starts running.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you get away", told Jasimae.

makes giant forks fall down. then Slyvia comes and Jasimae gets on her.

"Where's wander?" asked Slyvia.

"He's in Emperor Destroyer's ship", answered Jasimae.

Jasimae grabs a magic hat, that was on a yellow daisy, where she grabs orbble juice.

"Don't worry, we're coming", Slyvia whispered.

Inside the ship, Emperor Destroyer and Wander face each other.

"How does it feel, knowin that you're completely helpless to help to your friend?" asked Emperor Destroyer to Wander, who's in a cage.

"Kind of sad, but I always feeling like this age", answered little wander.

"That's why you're not cheery, this your shy part", Emperor Destroyer figured out with a smile.

"I guess you could call it that, but that doesn't mean i'm defensive", said little Wander, then reaches out of his hat, and a fireworks explodes.

But the firework doesn't do anything to the cage.

"Clever, but you still not escaping", Emperor Destroyer amused.

"I disagree", Jasimae blurted.

The robots come in and is shooting late.

"Let's go", said Slyvia, grabs Wander, and puts him on hr back.

"I have an idea", said Jasimae, reaching into the hat, and gets a fertilizer, that makes snappy plants appears.

"Now, we need to find a way to turn wander back to normal and I have a way", said Jasimae.

"Alright", said Slyvia, and races to the maze.

In the maze, looks through the maze, and says "Emperor is going to have my head for letting them go".

notices little Wander sitting near the mirror, with a creepy smile heads to Wander.

Little did he know was that, it's a trap, a sticky string captures with snappy plants behind him.

Just when it was about to eat him, a snap from Jasimae stopped them, and gives a clever smile.

"Change wander back", Jasimae demanded.

"Why would I do that?" asked .

Jasimae snaps her fingers, which makes the plants snap at , so he throws the rings out of his magic flowers.

"Just put him threw the rings and he changes back, now please get the plants away", told them.

Jasimae puts wander through the rings, which causes Wander to turn back to normal.

Emperor Destroyer teleports , where he gets fired, and Emperor Destroyer goes back to her other ideas.

In the end credits is in a orbble bubble drifting through space, and says, "I'll get those do-gooders".


End file.
